


Questions

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan finds out her twin sister is dating cullenI did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library





	Questions

Nichole didn’t know how this happened. She was planning on stealing Cullen away before he got too invested in his paperwork. She wasn’t expecting to be pinned to the wall by her sister.

“So, today I went out for a walk and saw the strangest thing.” 

“Evie please I need to go do something.” Nichole pleaded.

“Oh, is that the templar’s name something.”

Fuck Nichole thought.

“Um, templar I don’t know any templars.”

“Cullen. I saw you guys on the battlements.” Evie explained.

“Oh. He’s an ex templar not a templar.” Nichole sighed, shit she’s going to get yelled at by Evie for dating a templar. 

“Nichole don’t look so scared. I just wanted to spend time with you and I figured we should celebrate, since mom and dad wrote about how no guy would date you.”

Of course Evie said she wanted to be closer to her. She just wanted an excuse some time with her.” Sorry of course. I thought you would be mad.”

“Nope just wanted some drinks to celebrate the fact you have a boyfriends. So I’ll steal the wine and you meet me in your room.”

“Yeah of course. “ Nichole nodded.

“Good because I have some questions about you and your Cully Wully” 

Shit.


End file.
